1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable office equipment, and particularly to a wheeled, multi-drawer case having a telescopic handle for storing and transporting office equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business travelers typically carry with them a variety of office supplies, such as pens, paper, file folders, electronic devices, batteries, and charging equipment for the electronic equipment. For an individual travelling for business, it is often difficult to efficiently use and store the various supplies and devices needed to carry out work-related duties.
Thus, a portable work station solving the aforementioned problems is desired.